


Trans Hidashi

by MuteHero86



Series: Big Hero 6 One Shots [6]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Hidashi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Brother/Brother Incest, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hamada Brothers, Incest, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Pegging, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Some Plot, Trans Character, Transgender, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteHero86/pseuds/MuteHero86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for Transgender Hidashi. Both are transgender. Smut with little fluff. Basically Hiro is an attention whore, accidently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trans Hidashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuckcitybitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckcitybitch/gifts).



> This is incest, don't read if you're not cool with it. I wrote this because Fruity gave me the prompt and she is a really cool person. She has amazing art both drawings and writings. Such bae.

Trans Hidashi

The first time they had found out, it all made sense. The countless days of panic and fear of, 'will she hate me?' The day Tadashi went from sister to brother to Hiro, was the day they became closer than they already were. The fear of being hated by one another was over as soon as he saw Tadashi in his binder.

\--

"Are you sure this is something you want? We can stop now or at anytime if you feel uncomfortable."

"Yes, Dashi, I'm sure! Now can we please continue?!"

Tadashi lays on his back with Hiro on top of him. Hiro's hips are in line with Tadashi as his hands are on the bed next to Tadashi's head. Tadashi's hands are on Hiro's hips as he feels them wiggle and grind against his own hips softly. Hiro had waited for Tadashi to come home all day, he tried to stay calm the whole time. With Hiro's thoughts constantly wandering back to the sexual side it was difficult to hold himself back when Tadashi finally came home.

"Fine, but if you feel uncomfortable in the slightest bit please use the usual safe words ok?"

"Ya ya I know Tadashi now ple-" Hiro's words were cut off in a gasp as Tadashi unexpectedly pinned Hiro back onto the bed putting himself on top. Without noticing Tadashi had gotten something, and most certainly Hiro became aware that it was a toy. Of course not just any toy either.

Tadashi started trailing kisses along Hiro's neck, nibbling on his skin every so often. Hiro hummed at the affection being given to him while running his hands through Tadashi's short, raven hair. Both of them were stripped to their underwear. Tadashi trailed the kisses farther south as Hiro let out a soft moan. Before reaching Hiro's groin he went back up to Hiro's face to exchange a few kisses as their tongues entwind together. Not long after he finds his way back to where Hiro wants him the most.

Tadashi's hands slowly kneeded and messaged the thin thighs presented for him. He smirked, while bringing his face to Hiro's underwear. Hiro let out a soft whimper feeling the hot breath on him and before he knew it he was throwing his head back and gripping the black locks again as Tadashi gave a quick lick to his bundle of nerves. Hiro was already hot and wet and he could feel himself throbbing to the beat of his heart. 

"M-more," he whispered as he pushed the older one's head closer. He lifts his hips up while burrying his brother's face into himself. It pulls a groan out from Tadashi as he pulled away to take off the last thing between him and Hiro's soft, flushed skin. Setting down the small hips he instantly goes back to being close as possible, licking a long line from the entrance to the tip of his clit. Hearing the encouraging moans from Hiro he starts again but this time he stops at the bundle to nibble, tug, and suck.

After getting Hiro even wetter he decides to slip two fingers into Hiro. They slid right in and Hiro bucks his hips to get the long fingers deeper. Tadashi laughs at how eager his brother is to get more from him. The moans are only loud for a second as Hiro clasps his hand over his mouth. It may be night time but Aunt Cass is still in the building and they don't want her to find out about such scandilous and taboo things her nephews are getting into. Tadashi's slim, calloused fingers begin to rapidly thrust into Hiro as his tongue whipes over his clit just as fast. Hiro pants and his hair sticks to his forehead. While Tadashi fingers Hiro he reaches down to his own entrance and started at a slower pace.

Hiro starts to wiggle and uncontrollably rocks his hips. Tadashi can tell how close his brother is and he wants to be ready for the next step so he inserts a third finger as they bunch together while being thrusted inside of Hiro. The wetness from Hiro gets all over his hand and as he takes his fingers out from himself he puts them to Hiro's lips. Willingly Hiro takes the much larger hand with his two small ones inserting the used fingers into his mouth. He sucks and flicks his tongue all over every part of the fingers trying to get as much off of them as possible. Licking Tadashi makes him feel dirty which makes him reach his end as Tasashi was still fingering him harshly. 

Feeling Hiro clench, Tadashi removes his hand to replace it with his mouth as he swallows Hiro's keening moan. Their tongues tangle as Hiro pants out of his nose and falls down from his high. Until Hiro finally comes back, Tadashi lessens his speed until he no longer thrusts anymore. Hiro wraps his arms tightly around Tadashi's chest as he waits for his breathing to slow.

"Dashi that was really nice, you're too good at this," he whispers into Tadashi's ear between pants. Hiro giggles and burries his face in the crook of Tadashi's neck. Smiling he laughs back, "its not over yet, are you still okay for more?"

Tadashi's first priority is Hiro and it always will be; although with his own sexual urges and Hiro's high sexual need it can happen mostly more than once in one night. As well as not finishing himself -which isn't his priority once again Hiro comes first- he thought that tonight he can fufill Hiro's eager plans. Hiro has been waiting all day for this, why not spoil him some?

As Hiro was relaxing and calming down Tadashi reached for the toy he took out earlier. He adjusted himself in order to put it in himself first. Slowly he pushed it in, biting his lip and groaning at the feeling of something inside of him. After being so hot and turned on it felt amazing and he was even shaking a little in anticipation for what was to come. Slowly he started to move it in and out of him unable to control the next moans as they slip out of his open mouth.

Hiro twitches at the sound, curious as to what Tadashi is doing. With Tadashi's position he can't see anything but his chest. His chest and binder. Hiro sets his hands right above Tadashi's pecs and smiles to himself. It causes Tadashi to freeze at the feeling of hands so close to his otherwise considered flaws

"Tadashi... You're so handsome. I wish I was big and strong like you..." Hiro slowly uses one hand to make circles by Tadashi's collarbone with his index finger while his other hand slowly rubs against his shoulder and chest. Tadashi let out his breath, holding it at the first touch to his chest. Both of them love eachother regardless, but sometimes it just isn't enough to contain the thoughts nawing at his confidence. Tadashi has always thought about how he isn't being a good older sister, let alone a brother. He can't be the best for Hiro if he goes against the morals of society.

"Dashi..?" Hiro whispers. When he touched him he became tense.

"Hiro.. I'm sorry." Tadashi had released his hold on things, laying his body gently on top of Hiro's. His arms were resting by the sides of his head again. He nuzzled Hiro's neck, burrowing his face in his hair.

"For what?" Hiro moves his hands from Tadashi's chest to his back. His right hand rubbing circles while the other gripped tightly onto Tadashi's shoulder-his arm under his brother's.

"For being an awful brother, and destroying any chance at being your older sister. I love you so much Hiro, and I don't want to lose you. I want you to have the world."

Hiro was confused. He never knew that Tadashi would still think these things. They've been together for months. Not only that, but they have known about eachother's real genders for nearly two years. After all they have been through, Tadashi has failed to show any bad feelings towards their situation. The whole thing makes him feel bad. Tadashi is so good at putting his emotions aside for other people. Tadashi is selfless and it's to the point where he would risk his entire life for Hiro. At the same time Hiro feels beyond loved, but he also is frustrated. Life wouldn't be worth it without Tadashi, and he needs to make sure Tadashi knows it. Tadashi clearly shows the same feelings.

"Tadashi.. You're perfect to me. I wouldn't have wanted you born any other way. I love you more than anything, no matter what. My life would be pointless without you. Please stop holding your worries and emotions inside. I want you to talk, talk about anything and everything to me. Never hold back because I want the world for you too." After expressing his feelings, Tadashi doesn't reply right away. It felt like hours though it was merely minutes. Hiro was terrified he said something wrong, or that these feelings Tadashi had were just so that Hiro wasn't let down. Until finally, he felt Tadashi's body untense and relax.

He sighs, "Hiro, thank you. I love you more than anything. Your approval is the only one I need to feel okay. I promise I will try to express my emotions more when it comes to myself." Tadashi smiles into Hiro's crazy locks. The feeling of admiration towards Hiro is strong. He couldn't have wished for a better brother. How can anything go wrong when he is with Hiro.

Tadashi pulls himself back up so he isn't laying on Hiro. He rests back on his knees while sitting on Hiro's waist. "Do you... Want to continue?"

Hiro smiles brightly up at Tadashi, his tooth gap showing and eyes glowing.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Smiling back Tadashi holds himself back over Hiro as he reaches back for the toy again. After the little mishap by now they are both hardly wet in the slightest. He brings the tip to Hiro's lips and they part willingly. Hiro was sure by now that this is what Tadashi was using before, what was making him groan and moan. His tongue went all over it, not just lubing it up but tasting his brother as much as he can. All over again he can feel himself getting tingly, just thinking about Tadashi's taste in his mouth.

Tadashi went back to nibbling and sucking on Hiro's neck. Sucking but not long enough to leave real marks. He slips an index finger in, his thumb going over Hiro's clit. Hiro moans around the toy at Tadashi's touch. He chuckles and inserts another. The fingers were slick with Hiro's essence, sliding in and out easily. With the thought of it Tadashi switched hands, putting the fingers into Hiro's mouth and aligning the toy with Hiro's entrance.

"Care for a taste while I put the first part in?" Tadashi whispers lowly into Hiro's ear. Small fingers wrap around the larger hand and put the fingers back into his mouth. The smaller moans at tasting himself again. Tadashi pushes the first part in slowly and Hiro gasps out past Tadashi's fingers; having not felt something as solid and large was a new feeling to him. This is the first time Tadashi is using an actual dildo, and it feels amazing.

Tadashi takes the gasps and moans as approval as he inserts it in even more. After that he moves his hips so he can put the otherside into himself. Just as Hiro had done he moans after that. He sinks it in until he can't anymore, and after that he looks in between their bodies. At the angle he can see the green between him and Hiro's entrances. Making sure to do so slowly he grinds his hips so that the other end goes deeper into Hiro. Looking back at Hiro's face he sees his eyes screwed shut and his tiny hands, grasping at the bed sheets.

"Green?"

A moan comes out, "y-yes!"

Encouraged by Hiro's words he goes all the way, the toy now only shown a sliver between both of their entrances. For more pleasure he grinds their clits together. Its a rush of pleasure for them both as they both groan at the prodding toy inside of them at their limits while their clits mash together. Tadashi starts grinding more, a little faster. Hiro is panting like a dog now and Tadashi has to put his hand over his mouth so Aunt Cass doesn't hear the moans coming out. He hides his own moans by biting his lip. Their hips are gyrating against eachother now and Hiro adds a thrust every other second so that they both feel it pushing inside of them, unable to go any farther. Tadashi picks up the pace and puts more space between their hips when they thrust back into each other. The bed squeaks and the slapping of skin against skin can be heard as they are going even faster than before. Tadashi tries to make things last longer, but Hiro has no control and likes to get things done faster. He tries to slow him down but Hiro ignored him as he continues the same pace as his thrusts started to get reckless. Hiro's hips are hardly going exactly in the same direction anymore but he's moaning out Tadashi's name asking for more just a little more to push him over the edge. Hiro is so close and Tadashi can see how Hiro is rithing and begging with each thrust. Tadashi runs his hands and rakes his nails up Hiro's ribs to set them against the bed by his head again. He starts thrusting even harder, causing Hiro to finally to reach his limit. His thin body lifts off the bed in a spine braking arch, squeezing his eyes shut as the orgasm goes through out his body. After its over he collapses back into the bed and Tadashi pulls out the dildo from Hiro just incase but leaving it still in himself.

"Hiro," Tadashi gasps out. Hiro nods his head up and down slowly, smiling. Once again Hiro has came, due to his own lack of control. This happens most of the times. Hiro feels bad as he opens his eyes and sees Tadashi looking back down their bodies, using the toy slowly on himself a bit. He grabs out towards Tadashi's arm causing him to look back over to him. The concern is evident in Hiro's eyes and he frowns.

"What's wrong, Hiro?" He asks, rubbing at a slim arm softly. Hiro continues pouting at him, until he smiles. He has an idea for them, and though it could've been Tadashi's plan he decides to take it into his own hands.

"Why don't we peg, 'Dashi?" he says smirking. Hiro sees Tadashi's eyes widen at the word, but it lasts shortly as he grins wildly back down at Hiro.

"Yes, we should. Follow me okay?" Hiro nods eagerly again. Tadashi lays back with his hands behind him. Hiro follows and does the same but scooting closer so that the toy would be able to reach both of them. Tadashi reaches over to reinsert it, looking up at Hiro for an approval. Recieving it he slides it back into himself and he lets out a sigh at the feeling again. Tadashi lifts his hips until they're off the bed and moves them again towards Hiro. Understanding the rythmn and motions to it, Hiro does the same.

They start off slow again as one entrance reaches another. Small grinding movements are made when they reach other again, adding more pleasure. The pace begins to quicken as they both thrust themselves towards the other. Tadashi reaches his hand towards Hiro's clit, rubbing and pinching at it for the extra pleasure. Seeing Tadashi do it makes Hiro do the same, as he wants him to feel good as much as Tadashi is making him. The sounds start back up again as they let out moans, trying to hold loud ones in. The bed starts squeaking softly, this time at a different angle. Their hips move vigorously up and down and around to get every part of themselves filled by the toy. It wasn't until Hiro was determined to get Tadashi to cum does he start quickening his pace. Tadashi looks up with wide eyes at Hiro as he pulls away from Tadashi, the toy going with him. The older brother goes to say something, but Hiro reaches over and puts his hand over his mouth.

"Tadashi, its time for you to get spoiled with pleasure. Just let me make you feel good, you've done plenty to me today. Please?" Hiro uses his eyes to make a puppy like face and Tadashi sighs out, unable to resist such a look from Hiro. Hiro pumps his fist in victory whispering a soft victory yes.

Hiro smiles at Tadashi and puts his hand gently on his chest, signaling him not to get up. Tadashi rolls his eyes and sits back. He moves pillows to prop his head up and relax as Hiro does.. Whatever it is he plans on doing.

Hiro grabs the toy in his hand and goes near Tadashi's groin. His small hands rest on his brother's inner thighs, parting them even more. Tadashi's thighs are warm and wet from all the action. Hiro smirks before putting his mouth to the inner thigh. Tadashi gasps slightly as he feels Hiro's wet muscle slide along his now sensitive skin. His hand gently lays on top of Hiro's crazy hair looking down at what he does to him.

He mouths all over his older brother's thighs, coming very close to were Tadashi really wants it. Hiro uses slim fingers on him, slowly and softly stroking them up and down Tadashi's labia. After Hiro thinks he has lapped up Tadashi's wet thighs enough he moves his mouth to the main course. The fingers were licked clean and rested back onto the strong thighs. His tongue immedately gets to work. He runs it over up and down his whole area until finally sticking it into Tadashi's entrance. Tadashi's grip on Hiro's hair tightens and he puts a knuckle into his mouth to hold back the moans. Hiro moans at this too. Putting his tongue actually inside of Tadashi hasn't been done before either. There is nothing more that Hiro has been wanting other than to taste his brother straight from the source. Hiro removes a hand from a thigh and sends it to his own area, rubbing himself as he does his tongue inside of Tadashi. The wet muscle circles all over the walls, in and out again. Hiro honestly things he will cum from just that. Which- he does. Without realizing it he feels himself pulsing and he quickens his rubbing until he finds himself cumming. Hiro groans and Tadashi lifts Hiro's head up, furrowing his brows.

"Did you just cum AGAIN Hiro? Honestly your libido is ridiculous.." Hiro groans and pulls his face away from the grip as his breath slows down again.

"Sorry, I've been waiting to do that forever now. I promise it's only about you now okay!" Tadashi rolls his eyes for the second time and shakes his head at Hiro's response. Hiro accepts it and moves on. This time he takes the toy first in his hand. In one hand he holds the toy and in the other he rests the hand right next to Tadashi's clit. Using the toy he starts moving it in and out of Tadashi. A groan is released from his mouth and Hiro just smirks to himself because he knows it will get much faster than this. As he picked up the pace to a much regular speed he licks and nibbles at the clit. By now Tadashi is panting softing, holding onto Hiro's hair again.

Hiro decides to pick up the pace more. He thrusts it in even more, gradually becoming faster and faster. The reaction can be seen in how Tadashi's breathing picks up too. Before Tadashi knows it hes pulling harashly at Hiro's hair as he rams the toy in and out at a rapid speed. Somehow Hiro even finds his spot, his very important spot and it lets out a rather loud moan from him and Hiro goes wide eyes.

"Shhh, you're going to wake up Au-" Hiro's words are cut off at Tadashi rapidly tell him, "don't stop," and the wiggling of his hips. Hiro listens and continues. He does it harder and faster and his hand rubs at Tadashi's clit at an unbelievable pace.

"Oh, Hiro," he lets out. But not for long as Tadashi's eyes open wide as he feels himself almost ready to burst.

"H-hiro wait," Tadashi tries to say. Hiro doesn't listen and lets out an uh huh at his brothers attempt of stopping him. Hiro can tell how close his brother is and he wants him to be the reason. He wants to see the outcome and how amazing Tadashi will look as he cums.

As Tadashi reaches his point he tries to worn Hiro as Hiro removes the toy in place of his mouth. Tadashi's hips lift off the bed and his knuckles turn white from gripping the sheets so hard. He cums, squirting directly into Hiro's mouth who is utterly wide eyed at his brothers end results. Hiro would have never expected his brother to be one to SQUIRT like he just did. He's essentially made the bed's comforter wet, though it had various amounts of cum on it at this point anyway. Hiro pulls away from Tadashi and looks at Tadahi while folding his arms. 

"Ho-ly Shit," Hiro says towards him. Tadashi pants looking back at him as his face turns unbelievably red. He sees Hiro's face and whimpers at it, covering his face with his hands so his younger brother couldn't see him or look him directly in the eye. He mumbles a quick swear jar before backing himself even farther towards the bed frame. Hiro scoots and follows him, pulling the large hands away from his face. He kisses his big brother on the lips softly.

"Tadashi don't get embarassed! You were amazing. In fact you should let me please you more often. It's remarkabley fun, though we might have to be morw quiet next time. I was sure Aunt Cass would come up here and yell at us.." Tadashi sighs and slides off the bed putting his underwear back on and his tank top he was sleeping in.

"Oh fine, as long you don't decide to steal the show and cum 50 times during our events." It was Hiro's turn to blush at it since he had a higher hormonal level at the time. Instead of thinking of a retort he heads to his bed, crawling in after putting his underwear back on. Tadashi watches and shrugs as he rips off his now dirty comforter. He makes it a ball and puts it next to the other dirty clothes he plans to wash tomorrow. Tadashi sighs, content with what happened for once. He doesn't feel regret or remorse. Walking over to Hiro's bed he sees him already in a fetal position under the covers. A deep chuckle escapes his mouth at he smiles wider at his brother.

He slips into the bed with Hiro, slipping and arm over Hiro and pulling him closer. By now Hiro is exauhsted and half asleep.

"I love you so much Hiro," he kisses Hiro's forehead and gets a groan in reply. Tadashi lays there facing him and smiling. He waits patiently until finally he feels the thin arms wrap around him back. Hiro's face goes into the crook of his neck and feels a small peck back from his younger brother."

"Love you too."

It's time like these when Tadashi doesn't understand his concerns for Hiro. He knows Hiro loves him with all his heart, as much as he feels back. There's no one else he would rather be with than his little brother Hiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Still accepting prompts and request.
> 
> Won't accept:  
> -Age swap AUs.  
> -Furry AUs.
> 
> Comment what you think!  
> Please tell me ways to improve!


End file.
